


Away

by Jellonuna



Series: jicheol au series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, recommendmesometagsplease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Seungcheol is away for business trip





	Away

“I’ll miss you”

“Hmmm”

“Ya – where is your I miss you too?” Seungcheol flicked his fiancé’s forehead gently

“Ok ok… I’ll miss you too – satisfied?” Jihoon rubbed his forehead while pouting, the couple was in the airport saying goodbye to each other, Seungcheol was going for business trip to New York for 1 month and actually it wasn’t the first time Seungcheol flew off for business trip but this time it was the longest time they would be away from each other, one month although he didn’t want to admit it in front of Seungcheol but the thought indeed terrified Jihoon a lot

“Call me if you need me, I’ll on my phone 24/7 only for you” Seungcheol chuckled when Jihoon called him ‘cheesy king’ again “I’m serious though, don’t force yourself to work until early morning again when I’m not around, don’t forget to rest well, eat healthy food, take care of yourself, don’t go out late at night, and don’t…”

“Yes mom” Jihoon rolled his eyes already knew those words by heart because Seungcheol always repeated the same thing whenever he left for business trip

“I haven’t done yet soon to be Mr. Choi Jihoon” Seungcheol smiled when Jihoon turned red “And… don’t forget to miss me – I love you” Seungcheol bend down and kissed Jihoon on his lips didn’t care about their surrounding, it was nice and sweet until….

“Okay greasy couple time’s up time’s up time’s up, chop chop chop time to go” Jihoon wasn’t surprised to see how Seungcheol’s secretary looked like on that day with black shades on and seemed like he was wearing his best suit – ‘look like Seungcheol’s bodyguard instead of secretary’ Jihoon thought inwardly decided not to fight with Seungkwan because he knew it wouldn’t bring him any good when the only way he could monitor Seungcheol closely was through the guy in front of him

“Well hello there you look…” Jihoon looked at Seungkwan and thinking what word would suit him

“Fabulous, I know, let’s go boss time for fly!! Oh my God I can’t believe I’m flying to New York today!!! I can’t contain my excitement, I’m so excited you guys need to pinch me and tell me this is real – OUCH LEE JIHOON!” Seungkwan stopped talking when Jihoon literally pinched him

“As your request”

“Ok guys, time to go” Seungcheol said before Jihoon and Seungkwan started bickering around, Seungcheol turned back to see Jihoon for the last time and let out a satisfied smile when he saw Jihoon was trying to hide his sadness “I’ll see you physically in a month baby, don’t worry I’ll take care of myself too” Seungcheol was taken aback when Jihoon suddenly hug him but immediately return the hug while caressing the latter’s back gently

“Take care” _I love you_

“You too baby” _I love you too_

_No words needed_

 

“are you sure he is alright?” Jihoon was on the phone while walking to his apartment back from his working place, Seungcheol had already warned him to take his car instead when it was snowing but famous for being hard headed Jihoon decided to take public transportation and walked from the bus stop to their apartment, anyway Seungcheol wasn’t around

“One more time you doubt me I’m going to hang up this call and I won’t answer to any of your question anymore about my boss” Jihoon could imagine Seungkwan rolled his eyes boringly on the other side

“Just want to make sure”

“Why don’t you just call him and make sure yourself instead”

“Nahhh he’s busy I don’t want to disturb him”

“Have you ever thought that I’m busy also since I’m his secretary?” Seungkwan sulking over the phone

“Busy flirting with that New York guy – Vernon, right?” Jihoon laughed when Seungkwan screamed, he decided to hang up their call knew Seungkwan’s break time going to be over soon. It had been more than a month, apparently few problems came when they were about to leave the country, and Seungcheol as a responsible CEO he was decided to extend their trip

Jihoon wrapped himself tighter with his black coat although it was a chilly December but it was nothing compared to how hollow and cold his heart was without Seungcheol, he didn’t feel like being himself lately, the sarcastic Jihoon was long gone replaced by sullen and emotional Lee Jihoon. Jihoon stopped his track and looked up to the dark sky remembered how warm it was when Seungcheol was around even with snows falling

 

_“It’s snowing” Seungcheol smiled_

_“It’s cold”_

_“It’s pretty”_

_“I’m freezing”_

_“Look at how these snows look so pure and innocent”_

_“It’s wet and it’s cold”_

_“Lee Jihoon” Seungcheol frowned when Jihoon keep disturbing his romance feelings_

_“Choi Seung – Umph!” Seungcheol cut Jihoon’s words off by kissed him on his lips passionately_

_“Still cold?” Seungcheol laughed when Jihoon shook his head quickly “but I’m feeling cold let’s warm our body together in our room” Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows playfully_

 

Jihoon smiled and decided to walk faster before he became ice cube in the street, the weather was just getting colder and now he regretted why he didn’t take his car

“Few steps more lee jihoon you can do it” Jihoon thought inwardly while rubbing his hand together feeling cold. He smiled when he saw his apartment building but immediately stopped when he saw someone he had missed for the past one month plus stood in front of the building with his black coat and white scarf around his neck, his smiled warm anyone who ever sees it, his eyes sharp but it showed love the moment he saw Jihoon. The guy  opened up his arm getting ready to welcome Jihoon with a hug but the latter decided to play cool “Hi” Jihoon said couldn’t help but smile once he saw the guy was pouting waiting to hug him

“Don’t you miss me?” the guy winked and laughed once Jihoon finally hugged him tightly “I miss you so much” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s crown enjoying Jihoon’s shampoo scent

“I thought you are not coming back until next week?” Jihoon said still in Seungcheol’s embrace

“I miss you so much that I work really hard so I can comeback faster than my schedule, Seungkwan was the one who opposed it thinking we should stay in New York until he can get Vernon’s heart or whatever he said”

“So you left him behind?”

“For one week, I still need him back to his desk”

“You have soft spot for Seungkwan” Jihoon chuckled

“I know you too, anyway let’s go in faster, I know you are freezing anddd…. Someone actually broke his promise, what are you doing walking back home under the snow huh?” Seungcheol frowned, Jihoon decided not to argue that time just nodded obediently but before they moved Jihoon look up to Seungcheol again

“Seungcheol-ah”

“Hmmm?”

“Welcome back” Jihoon said sincerely and kissed Seungcheol on the lips

“I’m home” Seungcheol said while smiling and wrapped his arm around Jihoon tighter, deepened their kiss

 

_It’s so good to be home… and by the meaning of home here is… to be in your embrace… that’s the home I’ve always longing._


End file.
